


the woman who fell to earth

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Right now, I'm a stranger to myself. There's echoes of who I was and a sort of call towards who I am. And I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them. I'll be fine, in the end...hopefully."-- Doctor Who; 11x01A portrait of the Thirteenth Doctor.
Series: Artwork [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	the woman who fell to earth

** the woman who fell to earth **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sorta adore the Thirteenth Doctor :)


End file.
